A Hyuuga Love Story
by keitachibanana
Summary: Neji has always loved Hinata. Now at 20, his uncle Hiashi has ordered the both of them to be married. Even though their relationship has improved after the chunnin exam, Neji has no confidence that Hinata would accept his feelings after all that he has done to her. How will the both of them work this out? M - for potential lemons, because we all need to fap.


Neji sits in his chair staring at Hinata's photo on his desk. It was a photo of the both of them when they were children, barely a few days after they first met. He remembers when he first his eyes on beautiful Hinata. She was hiding behind her father's leg, shy and pretty like a Japanese doll. How he used to play with her all the time, and how gentle she was and still is. How all of these affections had to be suppressed after his father died in place of hers, the memory of him attacking her during the Chuunin exam returned, the usually dormant guilt in his heart suddenly turned into a sharp pang.

Even though she has expressed her forgiveness towards him and Neji had been trying to build a friendship with her again, he still feels undeserving of this second chance. He knew he has never stopped loving her since the first time he saw her, and never truly stopped during the period from his father's death to the exam. _But would Hinata-sama believe that I love her? After all you wouldn't hurt someone you love…_

Earlier today, his uncle Hiashi had asked him to consider a marriage with Hinata. As long as he agrees, Hiashi would bring it up to Hinata. But Neji knows, as everyone knows, how much she loves Naruto, and he would do nothing to hurt her anymore, even if it means giving up the opportunity at a union with his beloved cousin.

Solemnly, he puts her photo into his drawer and goes to bed.

* * *

Hiashi sighed as he sipped on his tea, tolerating the sharp pain in his chest that he has been enduring for half a year now. Over the years, since that day when he looked up his defeated nephew at the fighting arena and explained the past, many things have changed. Both he and Neji have become softer and gentler, allowing both their empathy to show more freely with regards to Hinata. Even though Hyuuga Hiashi was cultured to look stern and not speak freely of emotions, he is not oblivious to feelings of love for he himself has been a young man in love once. He has observed his nephew's growing patience and affection during their training at the Hyuuga dojo. He has also seen the anxiety and concern Hinata had for Neji whenever he returns home wounded from battle.

Thinking of his twin, he spoke to no one in particular, "Na Hizashi, our children are in love with each other and yet they are not aware. What would you do if you were me? It won't be long before I join you. What can I do to make up to all three of you, except then to reconcile and unite our children and have them lead the clan?"

* * *

Hinata walked quietly to Neji's room, careful not to wake any other of their clans mates at this hour. They lived just a room apart, after Neji was instated as Hinata's protector five years ago. However she has never been into his room before even after all this time, despite how they have made improvements in reconciliation. Though she recognises that her cousin is not as cold as he was anymore, she knows that they both know that there was a distance that cannot be closed. Had it been that they started out on bad terms, maybe things wouldn't be so bad. But precisely because they used to have a good thing going when they were children, and Hinata had loved her cousin more than one could imagine capable of young children, the cruel way the relationship fell apart when her uncle died had damaged the both of them in an irrevocable way. They could never go back to the past.

She saw his door was left slightly ajar, and knocked, "Neji nii-san, can I come in?'

No answer. 'Nii-san, I'm letting myself in if you don't mind.'

She walked into the room; saw her cousin on one side of the bed in a foetal position. _Ha, I always thought nii-san would sleep straight as a plank! _It was the first time she had seen the cold, guarded Neji so open and vulnerable. Bending over for a clearer view of his face, she noticed his long eyelashes for the first time. He was very beautiful. Friends and other kunoichi have always expressed their envy that she is the cousin of such a talented, handsome and accomplished ANBU captain. And she knew deep in her heart that their envy was not unfounded. There are times when Hinata would catch herself entranced by the way her cousin's soft silky hair would dance in the air as they sparred, how the sweat beads from exercise add to the ethereal chiselled good looks of his, and how her heart would pump so furiously in her chest when Neji would gently wrap her body into his as he corrected her fighting stances during trianing. He could have anyone he wants, so she never understood why he has never been seen or known to take female companions.

_Could it be that Neji nii-san's gay?_ Hinata gasped softly. _That makes so much sense! No wonder I feel so comfortable and safe with him. _She nodded, agreeing with herself. Encouraged by this realisation, and urged by sudden feelings of want and security, she crawled his bed and laid on his side.

Whispering, 'Ano, nii-san, I know you're asleep now but I just wanted to thank you for giving me to courage to see Naruto-kun off. I-I-told him about my feelings and he turned them down. It hurts and I don't know whom else to tell this, but I'm just relieved that I got this off my chest after so many years.'

A hot tear rolled off her cheek and emboldened by the fact that she managed to talk about it, albeit to a sleeping man, she continued, "It hurts so bad. I do not know if you understand how painful it is to love someone for years and not have your feelings reciprocated. I feel so lonely with these feelings of mine it could kill me. Why does love hurt so much?'

She bit her lips and raised her knees to her chest, face covered in tears. Her back accidentally touched Neji's, but she stayed that way, comforting herself with his warmth.

'…Hinata-sama.'

* * *

Neji had not been asleep. He was kept awake by own thoughts of Hinata, and was so engrossed that he did not notice her calling him out until she came to his room. Not expecting that his shy, reserved cousin would climb on his bed and lie on his side, he pretended to be asleep. Not like he was complaining. He yearned for any opportunity to be close to her, so he continued his pretence. Throughout the whole time, he heard the pain in her voice, felt the loneliness of her movements, and endured her feelings as though it was his own. Of course, these feelings are on top of the similar ones he had for her. Unable to bear it anymore after a time, he decided to break his silence.

'…Hinata-sama.'

'Nii-san!' Hinata jumped and sat up. 'I- I- I'm so so-sorry! I didn't mean to just come into your room like this. I apologise, I'll leave now.'

As she made a move to get up, his strong firm hand grabbed her wrist. Turning around, she saw Neji looking into her eyes with warmth and plead.

'Don't go. I heard everything. Stay here with me.'

Feeling her embarrassment rose and subside simultaneously, combined with the tiredness of having her heart broken, she became weak and plopped back down the bed. Throwing her arms over her cousin's, she buried her face in his shoulder and wept. The pain of her broken heart matching his, Neji instinctively pulled her closer and hugged her until she fell into slumber.

* * *

The next day, Hinata found herself waking up in her own bed. _Was last night a dream?_

Little footsteps sounded on the floor, approaching her room.

'Onee-san! You're finally up!' A hug circled her from the back.

'Hanabi!' She turned to kiss her little sister on her nose.

'Ne, nee-san…what were you doing in Neji-nii-san's room last night?'

WH-WHAT? Hinata was suddenly pushed to sobriety. _So last night was not a dream!_

'Oh, erm, I just went to thank him for helping me with something.'

'Oh?' Hanabi looked at her mischievously. 'What kind of thanks merits the cradling of you like a sleeping beauty into our room at three in the morning?'

Hinata flushed, 'HA-HANABI! That's nonsense!'

Her little sister danced around the room and to the door. Before leaving the room, she said, 'Otousan's waiting for you in his study. He overheard this news from the servants that saw the both of you last night. Someone's gonna be in trouble!'

* * *

Hiashi called for a meeting that morning.

Neji walked into his uncle's study, and saw his cousin kneeling opposite her father, across the table. His uncle was sipping on tea calmly.

'Sit, Neji.'

He obeyed and took his place. He caught Hinata looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment, but she blushed and looked away. Hiashi saw this, and bringing the children's attention back to him, the clan's head began, 'Do you know why I asked both of you here?'

Both of them shook their heads.

'I heard the two of you were together late in the night.'

Neji raised his brows and Hinata jerked her back straight. 'It's not what you think it is, Otousan. We did not do anything at –'

Her father waved his hand over her, signalling that he was not concerned about her explanation.

'Whatever it is, bear in mind that the Hyuugas have a strict rule regarding gender interactions. But this is of little concern now. If this had happened earlier, the two of you would be punished. However, I am willing to let it slide because of the impending marriage.'

Neji narrowed his eyes and kept silent, feeling dread grow in his stomach.

'What?! Impending marriage?' Hinata raised her voice at the news. 'What does this mean? Why haven't I heard about it before, Otousan?!'

Hiashi raised his brows, 'Neji, you have not told her?'

'Uncle, I thought you promised me time to consider the proposal before bringing this up to Hinata-sama.'

'What is going on, Otousan? Neji-nii-san? Why hasn't anyone told me about this arrangement?!'

'Silence, Hinata. You did not know before that, but now you do. Permission does not matter anymore since the both of you were caught in a rendezvous.'

'But we didn't do anything dishonourable! I was in nii-san's room to th-'

'I have said before, I do not care why. The both of you are to marry in two weeks, and that is decided. '

Hiashi then slammed his cup on the table, rose from his seat, and walked out of the study.

* * *

Now the two betrothed are alone in the room. Neji saw the hurt in Hinata's eyes, and felt his chest tighten. But still he spoke, 'Hinata-sama. I apologise that everything turned out this way.'

'This is not happening…'

Stabbed in the heart by her rejection, he persisted. 'If Hinata-sama does not want this marriage, I will not let it happen.'

Hinata's eyes widened, not taking in anything of what the boy was saying. 'Why didn't you tell me? How long have you known this?'

'Only yesterday, in the morning.'

'Last morning? But you told me to look for Naruto-kun in the afternoon…Why did you do that, nii-san? What good would it have done if Naruto-kun did or did not accept my feelings if I would still have to marry you?'

Another stab in his heart.

'You do not understand, Hinata-sama.'

Hinata got on her feet. 'No, Neji-nii! You're the one who does not understand! Did you think it would be funny to see me getting my heart broken regardless of the outcome of my confession? Why do you torture me so!'

Before he could reply, she picked up speed on her legs and ran out of the room, leaving Neji alone.

* * *

_Hinata must really hate me._

Neji took a swig of the sake bottle in his hand. He was sitting at the lake behind the Hyuuga compound, where he used to play with Hinata as children before his father died.

Flashback

Little Hinata and Neji were sitting at the river bank, counting the number of flowers they have picked that afternoon. He looked at his younger cousin. She was so cute, the way she would blush at absolutely everything. He liked how her hair was as blue as the night sky, the way she giggled when something tickled her humour, the look of her cherry-colored lips pouting whenever she was indignant.

They have been burned out from playing for hours, and Neji invited her to lie beside him. A small pile of colourful flowers separating them only ever so slightly.

'Ne, Hinata-chan..' He turned to look at his worn out cousin, lying on the dirt in a purple kimono. Hinata was always dressed in kimonos by her mom, making her look like a life-sized doll. Little Neji had always felt like she was the most prettiest thing in the world.

'Hmm, yes, nii-san?'

'Does Hinata-chan know what a _kiss _is?'

'_Kith?_ No, I don't.'

'Noooo, Hinata! A _kiss_, not a _kith_! It looks like this!' He squeezed his lips and pushed them out into a kiss.

'Hee hee hee,' Hinata giggled, 'That looks so silly!'

'Hee! You think, Hinata-chan? Okasan and otousan were giving each other kisses last night! When I asked them why, they said _kisses _are only for people you love.'

'Oh…' Hinata squeezed her brows together, in deep thought.

'Ano...Nii-san…' she pulled on his kimono sleeve.

'Yes? 'He turned his head to answer her. A pair of red-pink lips planted on his. The perpetrator of the act pulled away after two seconds, face completely red. Her eyes darted away from her victim.

'I-I-I love Neji-nii-san, so here's a _ki-kith_.'

The little boy's ears and cheeks grew hot, warmth expanding and flowing throughout his whole body at great speed, making him feel all fuzzy and giddy. In all his four years of life, he has never felt like this before. He tried to hide his face, but his hands weren't small enough to cover his huge grin.

'I love Hinata-chan too….' Then he took her hand in his.

They stayed like that on the bank. So quiet in their shyness, floating in the excitement of young love, until their feelings brought them to a sweet slumber.

**A/N:**

**Hyuugacest ftw. **

******It's been 7 years since I attempted writing again, please forgive me if the flow or structure is not as eloquent as the rest.  
**

**I understand that nothing about this premise is new. I've been reading through many hyuugacest fanfics the past few days, and while I have been blown away by what other authors have wrote, I was hoping to read one that is more descriptive of Neji's point-of-view.**

**I appreciate any reviews that can help me better my writing or provide me with ideas on how this story will proceed. Thank you.**


End file.
